


Gazing into your eyes, I know I'm home

by ofEmeraldStars



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALSO THE FENCE, Gen, M/M, THE pic guys, There is Only One, just smth I imagine might have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofEmeraldStars/pseuds/ofEmeraldStars
Summary: Simon didn't expect for Raphael to corner him in the abandoned building, but yet there he was pinning him on the spot with his intense gaze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based on THE pic, you know which one I mean right? If not well [HERE](http://67.media.tumblr.com/3baa0870d39376413afa07986e3723ad/tumblr_oe9yqtkKzo1rfvbavo2_500.png) just look at them they're so beautiful... *heart eyes*
> 
> ~ all mistakes are mine ~
> 
> (credits to lovely Ys for helping me with the title <3)

Simon stared at Raphael in shock as if he wasn't believing his own ears because it seemed like the vampire in front of him just told him that he could come back to the hotel.

"For real?" the fledgling breathed out and took a step forward closing the distance between them even more. Realizing how close they were he took a step backward, then another until his back hit the fence, trapping him.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Raphael spoke calmly and stepped  closer to Simon, "the clan and I talked about your situation. We decided to give you a chance to show us that you want to be one of us," he said, his gaze never wavering. 

Simon opened his mouth and closed it a moment later, he repeated the process a couple of times as the clan leader calmly watched him. He couldn't believe that the clan, and Raphael especially, would let him come back after he betrayed them. 

"I’m sorry," Simon finally gasped, earning a frown from the older vampire.

"You don't want to come back?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head, brows furrowing. 

"No, no! That's-that's not what I meant. I'm sorry for betraying you. I know this probably doesn't mean anything to you but Jocelyn was like a mother to me, I had to do something," his eyes were pleading with Raphael to understand that he did not want it to end like it did.

Raphael huffed and finally looked away, the intense gaze that seemed to have kept Simon in place wasn't directed at him anymore and he didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed about it.

"I-we know why you did it and that’s the only reason we're giving you this chance," Raphael turned to stare at him once again but the intensity wasn't there anymore and it relaxed the fledgling, it reminded him of before everything when he didn't feel guilty and saddened about having lost the family he didn’t even realize he had. 

"Thank you," Simon said with a whisper, a small smile forming on his lips. "Really, thank you," he repeated and wanted so much to just step forward and wrap his arms around the older vampire. Maybe one day he could do that but right now he just didn't want to spoil the second chance he received.

What surprised him was that he could almost see a similar smile on Raphael's lips if he stared long enough and his eyes snapped up when he realized that he indeed _was_ staring.

"Now come, let's go home. The others are waiting for us," Raphael said with a nod and turned around to walk away without checking if Simon was following him.

 _Home_. That simple word brought warmth to his chest. Biting his lip to keep a smile at bay Simon ducked his head before taking a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and come and freak out at me about THE pic! <3


End file.
